transistorfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash()
.Crash() 'is a combat ability possessed by Red and the Transistor. It is acquired upon possession of the Transistor. Crash is probably the simplest power available to Red, and one of the most useful. It is a melee attack, and while not particularly strong on its own, it has the secondary effect of Crashing targets, which opens them up to additional damage from other, more powerful attacks. It's cheap in both MEM and Turn cost, so it should be used somewhere in Red's arsenal whenever possible. Crash can be used to first stun an opponent, followed by a bigger attack to deal the brunt of the damage. If Crash itself isn't strong enough for the player's taste, its stunning effect can be applied to any of the other attack powers for a similar strategy. Active Effect '"Harm and disrupt nearby Targets, exposing vulnerabilities." Using Crash() results in Red raising the Transistor over her head for a moment, before slamming it down and releasing a short-ranged projectile that goes directly in front of her. If any Process are hit by Crash(), they are incapable of moving and take more damage from other Functions. This is the first Function acquired by Red and thus is not very damaging, but can be used throughout the game due to its ability to debuff Targets. Upgrade Effect "Cause most Functions to stun and disrupt Targets." Using Crash() as an upgrade effect provides most other Functions with the ability to apply the debuff of Crash(), and make them weaker to other Functions. This is useful on Functions that can hit large numbers of Process in one use, such as Load() or Tap(). A notable exception is Flood(), which does not disable Process movement. Passive Effect "Gain damage resistance and immunity to all slowing effects." Using Crash() as a passive effect provides Red with a 25% resistance to damage, as well as immunity to all slow and disable debuffs. This is most notable against Badcells, due to their ability to inflict a slow debuff, and is overall useful throughout the game to reduce risk of overload. Info Crash with Crash: Crash will stun and make targets vulnerable for twice the duration. Crash with Breach: Crash fires farther and with more velocity. Crash with Spark: Crash fans out multiple projectiles that are more damaging at close range. Crash with Jaunt: Crash fires instantly and become usable during Turn() recovery. Crash with Mask: Crash deals greater backstab damage to targets. Crash with Load: Crash lasts slightly stronger and deals damage in a blast radius. Crash with Help: Crash gains a 50 percent chance to prevent Cells from spawning. Crash with Bounce: Crash chains to multiple nearby targets. Crash with Ping: Crash becomes more efficient to plan during Turn and faster in real time. Crash with Get: Crash pulls targets to the user and deal more damage at longer range. Crash with Purge: Crash slows targets and deal damage over time. Crash with Flood: Crash leaves a damage trail in the wake of the attack. Crash with Void: Crash deals significantly more damage. Crash with Tap: Crash siphons some life points from targets. Crash with Switch: Crash briefly switches targets’ allegiance to your side. Crash with Cull: Crash deals more damage and send targets flying upward. Category:Functions